The Two Sisters Of The Northern Lands
by Mayoko and Maki
Summary: What happens when Inu & the gang come across two dog demon sisters.Then Inu is separated from the gang & is forced to follow the two sisters in order to find the gang. But when he finds out the older sister is a friend of Sesshomaru will these two work to


Maki: Hello we're the Hottie Spring Sisters.

Mayoko: This our first fic together so kill us nicely

Maki: Mayoko! We have got to work on your people skills. Please kill us nicely.

Mayoko: We don't own Inuyasha, S-S-Sessy, and the other characters of the show. But we do however own ourselves, Mayoko and Maki.

Maki: Enjoy

The Two Sisters of the Northern Lands Chapter 1: The dancing flames and the many meetings 

The fire proved to be the only source of light in the pitch black forest. The rays of the full moon blocked out by the trees. Mayoko, a full Inu yokai, was sitting watching the flames intently with an emotionless face. She looked up at her younger sister, Maki, who was dancing around the flames and singing. Mayoko resisted the urge to roll her eyes and looked back at the flames. She heard noises in the bushes but acted like she didn't sense anything. Suddenly she put her arm out to the side and whipped the bushes with her light whip. "What do you want?" she asked not once looking up from the flames. Maki had stopped dancing and looked at the bush curiously. A human girl stepped out of the bushes and smiled at the demon and hanyou.   
  
"We would like to know if we could spend the night with you. There is more than enough room in the clearing and it would be less of a hassle to light a fire." The girl said still smiling. Before Mayoko could protest Maki had said yes and invited the girl over. The girl smiled, bowed and called her friends over. A demon exterminator, a monk, a kitsune pup, and a fire-neko yokai stepped out of the bushes. "My name is Kagome. This is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara." Kagome explained. Maki nodded. "I am Maki and this is my elder sister Mayoko." Mayoko did not acknowledge them just continued to stare at the flames. A hanyou entered the clearing and tossed a dear down in front of the humans. He went over to a tree and jumped into it and was relaxed in seconds. Maki, whose mind had turned to goop, smiled at the hanyou. "Hi my name's Maki!" she said cheerfully. Inuyasha snorted. "Inuyasha" he said simply. "Hey anyone want to play a game?" Maki asked.  
  
Mayoko sighed and stood up. She started walking out of the clearing when Maki stopped her. "Where are you going Mayoko?" Mayoko paused. "To get some firewood or something. I'll be back later. Behave." She answered her younger sister emotionlessly and walked off. She ran for a while and to the top of a cliff that overlooked a large lake. The moons reflection shown on the water. She sniffed quietly and stiffened slightly. "Who are you?" she asked quietly. "I could ask you the same question." Said an emotionless voice behind her. She turned and saw an inu-yokai much like herself. He had a crescent moon on his for head and two stripes on each cheek, just like her. "I asked you first." Mayoko said calmly. "Very well. I am Sesshomaru, eldest son of Inutaisho, Lord of the Western lands." Sesshomaru answered. Mayoko nodded. "I am Mayoko, eldest daughter of Lord Akira, Lord of the Northern lands." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "You are the heir?" Mayoko nodded. "I am my father's eldest child. So I am heir to the Northern lands. You are the heir to your father's lands?" Sesshomaru nodded. "I am heir to the Western lands. You have siblings?" Mayoko scoffed. "That's half sibling. My halve sister is a hanyou." She sounded disgusted. Sesshomaru nodded. "My halve brother is a hanyou." He sounded just as disgusted. Mayoko nodded knowingly.  
  
The humans had gone to sleep the minute they stopped eating and sat down. That left only Inuyasha and Maki awake since Kilala and Shippo were sleeping as well. They sat down near one of the many trees and relaxed. "So, who was that demon earlier 'Mayoko' was it?" Inuyasha asked. Maki leaned on his shoulder watching the fire. "Mayoko is my elder sister. She rarely shows emotion so don't expect it from her." Maki answered blushing slightly when she realized she was on his shoulder. She sat up quickly and leaned back against the tree. "Do you have any siblings?" Maki asked. "I have an older halve brother who rarely shows emotion." Inuyasha answered. Maki nodded slightly. "So, what's your family like?" she asked curiously. "My mother is deceased, and my father is Lord of the Western lands." Inuyasha answered. Maki seemed interested. "Really? My father is Lord of the Northern lands." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked. "Yup." She said happily. They continued talking watching the fire.  
  
They had been talking for a while now and Mayoko realized that it was close to the middle of the night and Maki would worry if she wasn't back soon. "Well Sesshomaru, I have to get back to my the runt before she worries. She is annoying." Sesshomaru nodded. "We'll meet again soon?" Mayoko asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "Tomorrow?" he asked. Mayoko nodded. "When the sun sets." She said. Sesshomaru nodded. Mayoko bowed her head slightly out of respect and ran off the way she came. She walked back into the clearing where she left Maki, to see that only she and Inuyasha were awake. "What are you still doing awake? You should be sleeping." She said emotionlessly. Maki smiled at her. "Waiting for you." Mayoko nodded slightly. "Well, I am here now. So go to sleep. I'm not traveling with a tired hanyou tomorrow." Maki nodded and jumped into a tree. "You should get some sleep too, Hanyou." Mayoko said. Inuyasha snorted but jumped into a tree anyway. A few minutes later everyone in the clearing was asleep except Mayoko. Mayoko sat down by the fire and watched the flames dance in the darkness.

Mayoko: Review NOW! Maki: No Mayoko you have to say it nicely, Please review now Mayoko: Ya Ya whatever Maki: If you want to know more about us then please look at our profile! Together: Next chapter soon.


End file.
